


Too Long

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: PIKA-MUTHERFVCKING-CHU WHISPERED: Klance soulmark au!! Pls!!





	Too Long

Sweat.

Black-violet eyes tracked a bead of the salty liquid as it slid down the side of a bronzed face. It drew their gaze to the faint freckles blending into the skin of the boy’s cheeks, barely noticeable unless under the deepest scrutiny. In turn, those freckles led to a lovely pair of eyes whose irises were filled with the hue of the deepest oceans and shined with starlight. Those eyes were so focused as the blue paladin took aim with his bayard. The red paladin did his own focusing…on staring down the guy.

Fact of the matter is, Keith Kogane knew something that Lance McClain did not.

Unconsciously, he clenched his left hand tighter around the handle of his bayard. Even through the thick gloves of his armor, he could feel the mark upon his palm. Constantly aware of the thin, swirled lines of blue making up the fractured raindrop that remained hidden under his gloves as often as he was able. His eyes slowly trailed from Lance’s face to his lower back. Despite it being covered by armor, Keith has seen it enough times to know what it means. Maybe, he’s been staring a little too long.

“Got your eyes on the prize, samurai?”

He hadn’t even heard the other take the shot. Keith snapped his attention back to Lance’s face, seeing the smirk splayed across the other’s lips. It reminded him of a cat that caught itself a canary.

There was no way in hell he was ever going to tell him.

The red paladin turned his head away, a disgruntled frown adorning his features, “Actually, I was wondering who it was that forgot to take out the garbage.”

Lance’s indignant squawk was satisfying to hear echo throughout the training deck,  _“You take that back!”_

He did not take it back.

He didn’t really pay attention to what happened after that. He knew Shiro had to step in and sent him to the showers to cool his head. He didn’t even feel angry, so why there was a need for him to cool down was beyond him. Except… Shiro knows. The only other person alive to have ever seen his soul mark was Shiro. Keith had gone to him about his soul mark changing colors before. Back at the Garrison. He had been panicking after seeing the blue switching from blue to red to purple and back, and Shiro was the only person he felt he could trust to ask. Turns out, his soul mark was acting that way because his soulmate was nearby.

Fortunately for him, his soulmate’s mark’s location makes it hard for him to see when it’s acting up.

Unfortunately, his soulmate feels the need to show off his mark to everyone in his apparent desperation to find him.

Keith had just gotten out of the showers and dressed back into his normal clothes. The other paladins were done with training and back in their casuals as well. He must’ve taken too long in there. He stepped into the kitchen, fully intending on grabbing a bite to eat, but halted in his tracks. Lance McClain was at it again. Keith could just tell by the look in his eye.

_Goddamnit._

“Hunk. Buddy.  _Pal,”_  Lance leaned against the counter next to the yellow paladin with a flirtatious smile, “You’d tell me if we were soulmates, right?”

Hunk sighed before deadpanning, “Lance, we’re not soulmates.”

“But how do you know?” Lance sidled up just a little closer to him, “You cover up your mark,” - Lance gestures to Hunk’s forehead. - “and my mark’s on my back. On top of that, I don’t think I’ve ever bent over for you.”

Hunk looked like a man ready for death. Keith didn’t blame him.

Lance shed his jacket, dropping it on the counter, “Okay, get ready, Hunk.”

Keith tried to remain nonchalant, as to not grab the blue paladin’s attention, as he grabbed himself a bowl of food goo. Lance had never done this with him either, and Keith really didn’t want that to change now.

Hunk crossed his arms and patiently waited, mild amusement dancing in his eyes. Lance knocked his jacket onto the floor, “Oops~!”

Then, that lean body bent over at narrow hips. Lance’s shirt rode up just high enough for his mark to be revealed. Keith couldn’t help glimpsing over for just a peek. The red lines inked there just called to him, drawing his eyes to the flame curled there as if it was originally meant to be a wave when it was created.

Their marks would fit perfectly together. Keith’s raindrop settled in the open cradle of Lance’s flame.

“Yeah, no. Your mark’s still the same. Sorry, bro,” Hunk’s voice snapped Keith out of his staring. Keith jerked, turning away quickly and moving to the table to sit. He was just shoveling in a spoonful of the goop into his mouth when Hunk’s voice cut into his thoughts again, “You know, Lance. You’ve done this to practically every person on this ship by now.”

Lance picked up his jacket and straightened up with a huffed whine, “And none of you guys have been it… Not even Allura. I’ll never find the future Mrs. Blue Lion.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure there’s one person here you haven’t tried.”

He nearly choked.

Keith felt his back stiffen, his fight or flight mode on the verge of activating.

Lance was quiet for a moment before… “Coran! Hunk, you’re a  _genius!”_

His footsteps signaled his leave of the kitchen, and Keith couldn’t help sighing through his nose in relief. Hunk entered his peripheral with a frown. Keith swallowed, keeping his face carefully passive.

“I was talking about you.”

“Yeah. And?” Keith was surprised his voice remained steady. Hunk didn’t respond, just staring at him a moment longer before leaving.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up.

* * *

It ended up coming out much later.

_Much later._

Keith worked on starting a fire. Both Lance and he were holed up in a cave on a nondescript planet. Keith having been separated from the Blade, and Lance having had his lion go out of commission and crash. Keith kept quiet, feeling those blue eyes practically burning a hole into the back of his head. Only after the fire finally sparked into life did Lance decide to speak, “Keith.”

Keith turned to him, not being able to stop his eyes from roaming once he did. Lance had shed himself of his armor, leaving himself only in his flight suit. The light of the fire did wonders as it played along his frame. His skin almost seemed to glow. Keith didn’t want to admit it, but he had missed Lance. They didn’t know how long they would be here. Communication was down due to a combination of the planet’s atmosphere being too dense and the erratic magnetic fields on its surface. Upon receiving his attention, Lance continued, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you…”

“About?”

“I…” Lance ran a hand through his hair, dropping his gaze nervously, “I didn’t notice until after you were gone, but…”

Keith leaned forward slightly where he sat, listening intently.

“I never bent over for you.”

Keith reeled back before a surprised laugh shook its way out of him.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! I’m being serious!”

“I know,” Keith shook his head, “I wasn’t expecting that. Sorry. It’s just… You did do that to me.”

“What? No, I haven’t.”

“Yes,” Keith insisted, “you have.”

“When?”

“Back at the Garrison… You might not have intentionally done it, but you dropped your pencil in class. I was sitting behind you and saw your mark when you were leaning over to grab it.”

Lance scooted closer to him, “And?”

It was Keith’s turn to be nervous. His stomach flipped, and his heart sped up. He’s waited too long for this. He knows that now. He looked away as he tugged the glove off of his left hand and held it out for Lance to see. His eyes returned to the other when he heard a soft gasp. Lance gently took his hand, careful not to directly touch the mark. Blue eyes stared in awe as the colors began to change. Blue to red to purple to blue…

Blue like his eyes. Eyes that now raised to meet his with a question in their depths. Keith gave him a nod of consent. Lance licked his lip before pressing his thumb to the mark. Keith screwed his eyes shut as it burned. A hiss slid past his clenched teeth, a matching one coming from the other boy. When the pain faded, Keith reopened his eyes. They both stared down at the mark in his palm. The lines were now a deep violet hue. The water was now cradled in fire. Keith knew the mark on the paladin’s lower back now matched his.

A sniffle drew his eyes to Lance, seeing a tear rolling down his cheek. His brows knitted in concern as he reached forward to wipe it away, “Lance, what’s wrong?”

“I just…” Lance pushed his hands away and crawled to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around him and pressing Keith’s head to his chest. He whispered into his hair, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you…”

Slowly, Keith wound his arms around Lance’s waist, “I’m sorry for making you wait…”

“I forgive you…” a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

He silently vowed to make it up to him. Once this war was over, he’d make up for the wait in every which way he could imagine. For now, he held and let himself be held in silence. He should’ve done this sooner.


End file.
